Joplin Tornado (Inside Out)
by RosesWilt
Summary: AU- What if the emotions lived in Joplin, Missouri as humans, and were around to witness the May 22, 2011 Tornado that changed Joplin forever? During this destructive storm, will they survive all of the lightning, hail, and flying debris? Or get killed in the process? (Rating may go up in later chapters.)


**Amy Flowers- Joy**

 **Billy Hellion- Fear**

 **Lewis Windyke- Anger**

 **Mindy Wright- Disgust**

 **Phyllis Ellis- Sadness**

 **Setting- Joplin, Missouri; May 22, 2011.**

 **This is an AU in which the emotions from Inside Out are humans that lived through the tragic and traumatizing moments of the 2011 Joplin Tornado. After watching the documentary yet again, I finally built up the idea to do this. The girls are separated from the boys, which means that on the south side where the storm really hit, Anger and Fear are there and by Joplin High School just as the storm hits is where Joy, Sadness and Disgust are. They're barely escaping the tornado as it "levels" more of the town. Their parents are in their homes throughout Joplin but I will leave it up to you to imagine everyone's fates at the end of this story. This will be a multi-chapter story and I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 _Southwest Joplin_

 _5:33PM_

Lewis and Billy try desperately to make it out of the storm's path. They've driven by numerous homes that were reduce to rubble, multiple cars that were sandwiched together, and bodies everywhere. Most of the streets were flooded, and they had to take a bunch of U-Turns and Detours. That made Lewis extremely uneasy, as the thought of Mindy being trapped under debris or mortally injured or worse made him more stressed as time went by. The sky was turning deep blue to gray, and the sound of tornado sounds put both of their nerves on edge. The rain was coming down harder than it ever had.

"Lewis we gotta find them! What if they're in those stores? Or worse! WHAT IF THEY WERE ONE OF THE CARS WE SAW TOPPLED OVER?" Billy was panicking, and that made Lewis even more stressed out.

"Billy, we'll be fine! We just gotta make it to the highway and then we can go wherever we want to search for them." He said, trying to stay calm. "They aren't dead. They're probably fine. Here." He took out his cell phone and gave it to Billy. "Call their cells."

As Billy took the phone, he shakily dialed the number he'd known since freshman year. As he impatiently waited for Amy to answer, he sunk into his seat when he heard a voicemail.

 _This is Amy! Sorry I'm not here to take your call! Leave a message and I'll get back to you! Stay cool! *beep*_

He called her again, and was greeted by the same voicemail.

"Amy isn't answering?" Lewis asked surprised. When Amy doesn't answer her phone, that's how you know something is wrong. She _always_ answered the phone, and had a voicemail just for the fun of it.

"No...I'm gonna call Mindy." He dialed Mindy's number, hoping that she would answer. But thirty seconds later, he got a voicemail too. This time, he put it on speaker.

 _Hello, Mindy here. Sorry I'm not available to take your call-or your number! Just kidding, please leave a message! *beep*_

 _'You gotta be kidding me.'_

"Neither one of them are answering?" Lewis asked, getting even more frustrated.

"No." Billy sadly replied.

"Call Phyllis. She always answers no matter what." Lewis encouraged, as he drove by more debris, he eventually passed a Walmart that had been flattened not that long ago.

Billy dialed Phyllis' number as fast as he could. This was their last chance to know if the girls were okay. He called the number, and held it up to his ear. He was silently praying while the phone rung. Finally, she answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Phyllis? Phyllis? Are you okay? Are Mindy and Amy okay? Where are you guys?"

 _"We're fine. We heard the sirens going off and just pulled off from the high school. Where are you guys?"_ She asked, barely able to hear.

"We just passed the Walmart by East Middle School. Everything is damaged and Walmart is just gone." Billy said, panicking. "Where are Amy and Mindy?"

 _"They're in the car with me! They lost reception, that's why they couldn't answer their phones. They're fine, their-"_ Suddenly, there was a crash on the other line, followed by the sound of car horns and tires screeching.

"Phyllis? PHYLLIS?" He yelled into the phone, frantically shaking it.

"Billy what happened? Are they okay?" Lewis asked.

"They sound fine but something just happened!" Soon, Phyllis got back on the line, but was in a panic.

 _"BILLY! I SEE IT! IT'S THE TORNADO! IT'S HUGE BILLY! IT'S A MILE WIDE!"_ Phyllis yelled into the phone. Billy could barely make out what she was saying, but he could make out the terrified screams of Mindy and Amy in the background.

"PHYLLIS WHERE ARE YOU?" Lewis yelled, hoping he would hear her.

"PHYLLIS!" Billy cried.

 _"WE'RE IN THE EAST PART OF JOPLIN BY FASTRIP GAS STATION-"_ Before she could continue, the line was cut dead.

"DAMMIT!" Billy yelled, punching the dash board.

"Where are they?" Lewis asked frantically.

"She said that she spotted the tornado and it's a mile wide. They're by Fastrip Gas Station." he explained.

"What about Amy and Mindy?" Lewis asked worriedly.

"They're all together. But their phones lost signal and they had no reception. They left the high school when they heard the sirens. We have to get there! Do you know how to get there from here?"

"Yeah. It's about 50 miles away." He said.

"Good, lets go!" Billy encouraged, watching as Lewis made slammed the gas and drove down the debris-filled road.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 will be about Phyllis, Amy and Mindy's experience. They seem to have spotted the tornado and I shall give their side of the situation.**

 **...and yes, there's some StarNerve and BrickOli going on in here. I will continue to add bits of those ships in.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
